intermitente
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Three Shot/ Capítulo II— Por que Ada sabía, era lo mejor, dejarlo atras y caminar en un futuro donde Leon no estuviera presente. Claire había ganado. Y los habia hecho limpiamente. Pero en ese estado intermitente todo podia cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Clarie /Leon /Ada.
1. Claire

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Intermitente.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban tiempo mirándose, o al menos ella lo hacía. Él desviaba el rostro bajando la mirada hacia el móvil que yacía entre sus manos, intentando ocultar ese echo, cosa, inútil. Ella, sabia más que nadie el motivo y aun así las palabras permanecían atoradas hacia fondo de su garganta.

Leon entonces alzó el rostro, permitiendole a Claire Redfield un mejor panorama de sus ojos cansados. Si, el hubiera existiera, la pelirroja le diría un _no vale la pena._

Estaban en una cafetería poco concurrida a las afueras de Terra Save descansando del tiempo, las ataduras, quizá del dolor ocurrido por tanto tiempo.

—Es bueno verte, Claire. —Leon Kennedy trago en seco, dejando el móvil contra su pierna izquierda y dedicándole la atención que ella merecía. Claire parecía incomoda, como si nunca compartieran espacio. Su camisa blanca opacada por el chaleco negro, distintivo de su profesión y un par de lentes negros dándole a entender que, el tiempo los cambiaba sin poder detenerse a pensar si querían un estilo de vida. Él lo sabía mas que nadie.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia el puente de su nariz. Aspiró aire. Se sentía terriblemente cansado.

—¿Puedo decir lo mismo, Leon?— Se atrevió la pelirroja a preguntar. Él cerró los ojos, casi había olvidado, lo perspicaz y directa que Claire podía ser. La manera sincera de hablar, le recordaba a sus buenos tiempos antes de adentrarse al fondo de Umbrella y guiar su destino hacia otra dirección en la cual, ser el policía novato quedaba muy excluido.

Raccoon, solo había sido una pieza clave, el detonante faltante para cambiarlo radicalmente. Conocerla a ella y Sherry había sido quizá, alegre entre tanta incertidumbre y olor a carne podrida. Otro asunto más también ocurrido en Raccoon dejaba huella no sólo a Leon, también Claire Redfield estaría presente de por vida.

—Creo que, eso no es algo de lo cual debas preocuparte, Claire pero si tanto quieres saberlo estou bien —Siseó. Claire Apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Estar en un lugar público no le permitía expresarse con todas las libertades. Gritarle sonaba tentador, casi vibraban sus cuerdas vocales por soltar algún comentario amargo para Leon. Y, no lo haría.

Furiosa.

Era el único sentimiento que podía traspasar su cuerpo, el cual, partía al verdadero punto de su visita. Chris pasaba una mala racha emocional, según entendía, había perdido a su mejor soldado, un grupo élite perecido con su mandato y una amnesia que destruía al soldado en diferentes facetas. Le dolía como el demonio verlo decaer e irlo a visitar al nuevo centro especializado. El único consuelo que la pelirroja tenía, seria, las personas que intentaban sacar a Chris adelante; movió su pie un poco hacia la izquierda al percatarse del aura asfixiante. Leon no había dicho palabra alguna y ella no hablaría hasta saber todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes, aquellas que el rubio se negaba a responder.

—Me importas mucho, Leon.—La pelirroja acercó su rostro y se detuvo. Kennedy lo sabia. Claire y Sherry serian las únicas mujeres a las cuales podía mostrar la faceta poco amable, dejando una máscara romperse en trozos esparcidos de agonía. Ellas, calmaban la sensación ardiente de terminar volviéndose loco o terminar nuevamente intentando suicidarse cómo en una ocasión, ellas no lo sabrían nunca, solo una persona lo había salvado de aquel error que no se atrevía a perdonarse así mismo.

Nunca seria lo mismo, combinar ambas facetas. El héroe que todos querían seria aquel, digno del nombre y eran estos los primeros en caer presas de un traumatismo peor. Chris Redfield, después de China, no volvería a ser la persona que era antes. Pero, tal vez podía llegar a ser mucho mejor si tenía la ayuda correcta.

El joven camarero los atendió sonriente. Leon contuvo una mueca de disgusto y ordenó algo sencillo, calmando la ansiedad de su estomago al recordar el año dos mil trece.

La pelirroja lo miró entre cerrando los ojos. Leon había cambiado en diferentes aspectos. Su estilo poco amable parecía ser inminente. No había rastro del humor agrio que alguna vez le había crispado los nervios y alterado al punto de contradecirse si estaba en con él escapado Racoon para salir vivos o solo permanecer por un motivo no apto, con otro significado más profundo.

Ella sabía, incluso sin que Leon hablara, él tenía alguien más en sus pensamientos donde la pelirroja no podía calar, donde estaba otra mujer, quien le tenia una especie de imán, el cual volvía su brecha angosta.

Ada Wong. La mujer misteriosa que ambos conocían de dicha tragedia, persona por la cual él se sacrificaba a si mismo por salvarla o al menos eso sabía al escucharlo de su boca mientras cenaban en un restaurante lujoso.

Claire no podía odiarla a otro nivel más, ya que, ella era la causante del daño ocurrido hacia su hermano mayor, quien lo llevaba a la ruina. Junto a él, Leon Kennedy le pisaba los talones aunque lo negara.

—Tu también me importas, Claire. —El rubio dio un sorbo a su café y mordisqueo una galleta. Gesto que la Redfield encontró algo cómico, en un momento de los cuales no volvería a presenciar. El significado detrás de sus palabras enfrascados en camarería, compañerismo, como siempre debía ser desde un principio. Dos amigos que podían confiarse las espaldas mutuas en caso de ser necesario y quedarse en una habitación a obscuras sin malicia u otros sentidos.

Podía doler solo un poco. Un fragmento. Pensarlo llevaría a tener la sensación de Raccoon City y los dos, solo bastaban para el ese fuerte lazo.

Una sombra cubrió la mesa. La silueta estilizada le hizo deducir quien era. No miró, el rostro de esa mujer aun era dañino y no se contendría en pegarle un buen tiro directo al hombro. Ella lo esquivaria, los reportes sobre sus maneras de ataque no se definían, pero la pelirroja tampoco lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Guapo, tenemos que hablar.— Leon asintió mecánicamente. Se disculpo con la pelirroja rápidamente dejando el café enfriandose. Ilusiones rotas de pasar un rato agradable en compañía de una paz mental. Más, que Ada se exponiera dejaba incógnitas que no quería obviar. La siguió. La pelirroja le perdonaría.

Los ojos claros sintieron un escozor y una ira rotunda comprendiendo, analizando, dejándose llevar.

Se levantó y, beso la mejilla del rubio ante los ojos verdosos. Sonrió apartándose del lugar.

Por que Claire sabía, que en los ojos de Leon Kennedy solo había una persona la cual le fracturada el alma, pero también él debía entender, en un estado intermitente, que alguien podía cortar los hilos y que ella nunca hiba a dejar de intentarlo. Solo bastaba esperar.

Algún día. Ada Wong conocería la derrota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bien... eso es todo. Como verán, manejar el estilo dramático es algo que me encanta. Admito, quería intentarlo con esta pareja ¿ Que tal ha quedado?**

**Me agrada la idea del Ada/Leon/Claire y si les gusta, podría hacer una secuela donde ustedes elijan la pareja ganadora.**

**Esto formará parte de un three Shot, despues de pensarlo varias varias veces. El primero será de Claire, luego Ada y finalmente Leon y pueden votar sobre quien se queda con el rubio.**

**Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas. **

**Se me cuidan **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**Pd: Editado Julio 26, 2015.**


	2. Ada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

* * *

**Intermitente**

**.**

* * *

_Capítulo II- Ada. _

_._

Él llevaba un rato mirándola. Ella mantenía la atención en la taza de café negro sobre la mesa mientras el móvil yacía sobre su pierna izquierda resonando y no ocultaba ese hecho, cosa tonta. Él sabía más que nadie el motivo y aun así no buscaba palabra alguna para dejar salir la frustración que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

Ada alzó el rostro, dejándole un mejor panorama de sus orbes azules trasparentes que querían decir algo. Y si no fueran ellos, quizá le hubiera susurrado un _no busques tentar tu suerte. _Pero no eran personas simples como para cosas triviales.

Estaban a las afueras de un café, lejos de las misiones suicidas que los hacían coincidir en determinadas circunstancias. Alejándolos de la tensión, los engaños y tal vez, del rencor ganado por tantos años de mentiras.

–Es muy raro que accedas a vernos Ada. –Exclamó el rubio. Ella pudo ver la sinceridad emanar del cuerpo cálido. Ignoró el móvil aún contra su pierna dedicándole el tiempo que rara vez le otorgaba. No había incomodidades ni falsas palabras entablar una conversación. Solo dos personas compartiendo algo que no tenía nombre.

– Bueno guapo, estamos aquí por asuntos laborales y solo eso. No te emociones mucho

– No lo hago, solo me sorprendió que de verdad lo hicieras cuando nunca te atreviste a hacerlo en otro momento y ocasión.

Ada se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Aspiró aire. Leon siempre sabía exactamente que palabras utilizar para buscar explicaciones. Se sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese nada. Y vaya que si lo había hecho.

–No venimos a discutir, guapo. –Reclamó suavemente. –Solo vengo a decirte que parece haber actividad viral en Suecia y por lo tanto dejaremos de vernos por un tiempo.

Él cerró los ojos un instante pensando las palabras de Ada. No tenía sentido que le dijera a esas alturas sobre la misión. Hunnigan ya estaba al tanto de todo. Ella movía las fichas a su favor y arreglaba lo relacionado al bioterrorismo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso, llamándolo? Ada no era mujer fácil de entender. De hecho, nunca habían llegado a más que acuerdos neutros y seguían siendo algo parecido a enemigos. Nada nuevo. Todo igual.

–Entiendo, supongo que éste es nuestro adiós

Ada examinó al rubio con la mirada. Sus ojos parecían más claros. Su camisa azul bien acomodada y los pantalones negros marcando cada signo de la edad recordándole cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo lo mismo, buscando ese adiós.

–Eso parece… – Susurró.

Leon solo atinó a mover su cabeza de lado. El recuerdo de una joven mujer le llegó a la cabeza casi nítida, pidiendo ayuda para mover un camión y buscar un novio perdido. Respiró llevándose la mano hasta el puente de su nariz. Realmente se estaban despidiendo.

Estar en un lugar público no le permitía expresarse como quisiera. Interrogarla sonaba tentador, pedirle explicaciones casi vibraba en sus cuerdas vocales por soltar algún comentario indiferente para Ada. Y no lo haría.

Estaba confundido.

Era el único sentimiento que podía generarle estrés, el cual se empezaba a acumular en su espalda y recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita, dejando el pretexto de aquella misión.

Necesitaba verla. Y eso no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

–Creo que esto es lo mejor.

Lo era. Ada estaba de acuerdo por primera vez en algo que decía. No lo expresó pero sabía, Leon podía leerle algunos pensamientos. No rápidamente, pues aún era torpe y no llegaba a entender algunas cosas fáciles de captar. Sin embargo quería decir algo más, alguna respuesta para las miles de preguntas las cuales quería volver a escuchar.

Ya era tarde para ello. Estaban cerrando la brecha y olvidando todo. Raccoon, España, China, lo relacionado a los dos y el mundo lleno de problemas.

– Hubiera querido hablar contigo antes de mi boda. –Habló el rubio sinceramente ladeando la vista hasta posarla en sus ojos. –Tal vez esta tensión no estaría para ese entonces y podría costarme a dormir sabiendo si me odiabas o no.

Ada negó suavemente. El café se enfriaba como sus pensamientos. Leon se casaba, finalmente había decidido dar ese paso faltante en su vida. La pieza que lo llevaría a la vida no tan problemática que había soñado cuando era un joven novato. Y aunque todo lo pintado sonaba tranquilizador, algo le incomodaba. No sabía si era su tono calmado o la paz trabajada en su mundo lleno de altibajos.

–Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Leon. Eso es una de ellas.

Leon entonces alzó la mano deteniéndola antes de tocar el rostro femenino. Tantas dudas, tanto coraje y tanto misterio al fin estaban por terminar. Y estaba bien, él debía seguir adelante por la persona que se había esforzado en recomponer su corazón.

Sonrió de lado. –Siempre diciendo cosas que parecen correctas. Extrañaré eso de ti, e ignoraré haberme sentido un juguete, Ada.

El puño de la castaña se tensó bajo la mesa. Recordó el celular vibrando y el tiempo el cual parecía detenerse cada cierto tiempo.

–No digas esas cosas cuando te casarás en unos días. – Adjudicó. – Podría traerte problemas después.

– ¿Te preocupa acaso? –Preguntó sorprendido.

–Solo busco llevar la situación en paz Kennedy. –Desvió la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera. – Ya es tarde y debo irme. Fue interesante convivir estos quince años, Leon.

–Lo mismo digo. —Cerró los ojos pues otra vez se marchaba. –Hasta nunca, Ada.

La castaña asintió dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar con el café amargo. Frío, sin señal de haber sido probado más de una vez. Caminó pensando los últimos acontecimientos como la unión de dos agentes de distinto rango. Recordaba a Claire, era la mujer que Leon solía preguntar cada determinado tiempo en Raccoon City, una que lo ignoraba lo más que podía y estaba obsesionada con buscar a una niña rubia que portaba un parásito extraño. Dos personas completamente opuestas con solo Sherry Birkin como punto de unión.

También la había visto, platicando con él en la misma cafetería un par de meses antes de iniciar aquella búsqueda que los separaba definitivamente. Reconocía, Claire Redfield se había esforzado por lograr tener la confianza para intentar tener a Leon Kennedy consiguiéndolo.

Sonrió. Claire había ganado limpiamente, mostrando, que en un momento intermitente, ella podía romper los hilos y demostrar que podía ser algo más.

Ya no había nada más que hacer. Solo aceptar la realidad y olvidar las cosas que él hubiera podido haber resuelto.

Solamente Claire merecía ser la señora Kennedy. Nadie más.

Ada Wong no entraba en el guion.

Era lo mejor.

Aunque su cabeza palpitara molesta diciendo todo lo contario con una idea absurda y poco coherente indigna de alguien como ella. La gran espía que no dudaba en matar a alguien si se lo decían.

Interrumpir esa unión era imposible.

¿O no?

* * *

.

**Hola, se que tardé demasiado en traerles este Segundo capítulo de esta historia pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidí hacerlo un three Shot narrado desde varias perspectivas. Está la de Claire, Ada y la tercera que lo decidirá todo y quien mejor que el frustrado Leon para terminar. La votación sigue en pie para ver con quien queda Leon al final de cuentas ¿Quién se llevará la victoria? Espero traerles el final y disculpen si no público como antes, la vida se ha vuelto más ocupada. Pero espero que sigan apoyando mis locuras, no abandono las historias, solo pido paciencia. **

**En fin. Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima locura.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
